


Paradise

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: Jack and Daniel face peril in a tropical offworld paradise.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 19





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 3.

"For cryin' out loud, get your hands off him!"

"Jack, I'm o-"

_Smack!_ A hulking tattooed native smashed his closed hand against Daniel's head, viciously cutting off the words. "Silence! Queen Lakanuki approaches."

Snarling, Jack wrenched against the grip of his own captors, his eyes locked on Daniel huddled in the dirt. "Let me go, you sons o' bitches." A club across his back sent him sprawling as well. He gritted his teeth against the jarring pain. At least it took his mind off the stinging in his shoulder where a spear had sliced him during the capture.

"Enough!"

Jack looked up to see a female looming above him.

Sturdily built and deeply tan, she was dressed like the men who'd taken them prisoner in the ruined temple. Her short sarong brushed Jack's sweaty skin as she placed a finger under his chin and forcefully tilted his head up.

His gaze swept past her bare breasts and straight, black hair to meet the speculative hunger of her dark eyes. He jerked his face away from the unwelcome touch. "Daniel, you didn't tell me this was the National Geographic planet."

"Jack, aren't we in enough trouble? Take a look around you; she's obviously the law."

The scolding response relieved one concern. Daniel couldn't be too badly hurt if he was on Jack's case.

The words also diverted the woman's attention. With a curt motion of her head, she ordered her men to drag Daniel closer.

"So they spoke the truth. This one has eyes like the sea."

"And mine are the color of the dirt under your fingernails." Jack tried to draw her focus back to him. "So what?"

Her dark gaze shifted appraisingly between the two men. "He will please Kanaloa while you please me."

"Kanaloa?" Daniel asked. "The Hawaiian god of the ocean?"

"Hawaiian? As in Don Ho and _Tiny Bubbles_?"

"No, more like the ancient gods, Jack. Possibly another legacy of the Goa'uld?"

"You will meet him at dawn." The queen stared regally at Daniel.

"Oh good, another morning person. We'll do breakfast."

"Jack, I think she means I'm going for a swim." Although his voice remained steady, Daniel's blue eyes darkened with fear, asking Jack to find a way out of this.

"You are the gift. Your eyes have marked you."

"Whoa, I have a strict rule against my people being sacrificed."

"Tie him."

Abruptly, Daniel was shoved face down in the dirt. He was cruelly trussed as a knee in the middle of his back pinned his squirming body like a fish wriggling on a hook.

Jumping to his feet, Jack struggled vainly with the guards who grabbed him and wrestled him into submission, wrenching his muscles. The effort started his shoulder wound bleeding again.

Breathing heavily, Jack glared at the natives and their queen before turning his gaze on Daniel. Dirt smudged his right cheek, and his glasses were askew.

"I'm not just going to give up," Jack promised with cold certainty.

"I didn't say you were, but… Ow!"

Jack snarled at the native who'd backhanded Daniel into silence. "Pick on someone else, you bastard," he growled, struggling again. The guard grinned and pulled out his knife, menacing Daniel with it. The dirty metal promised death as it brushed Daniel's clean cheekbone. Jack instantly stilled.

"That is better," the queen purred as she filled Jack's line of sight. Extending her fingers, she dabbed at the oozing red trickle from his shoulder.

Jack flinched but maintained his silent defiance.

Slowly she brought her fingers to her lips and sucked the crimson from them. "You are a fierce warrior. Your blood will mingle with mine for the good of our people."

"Look, Queen Lack o' Nookie, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not playing footsie with you, and my teammate is not going for a dip in your sacrificial ocean."

She appeared unmoved by Jack's bravado. "You will change your mind. My favored ones are well treated."

"The only favor I want from you is to let us go." He emphasized his words with another ineffective tug against the secure hold on him.

Anger flashed in the queen's eyes. "You have trespassed on our sacred grounds and your lives are forfeit, to be disposed of as I will."

"Hey, all we did was touch a couple of rocks." Jack shrugged, moving slightly so he could keep his teammate in sight. His fingers itched to tear the guy looming over Daniel into tiny bits. How dare that King Kong mess with him!

Daniel's rapid explanation was tinged with panic. "Our offense was unintentional. We didn't mean to violate your sacred grounds. We were just…"

The queen slashed her hand in the air.

A thick hand muffled the rest of his words as two of the warriors manhandled him away.

Jack's stomach flip-flopped as he noticed the leer on the uglier one's face and the tell-tale bulge beneath his sarong. They might not wait till morning to sacrifice Daniel to their lust. "Daniel!"

A stifled cry sounded.

His heart pounding fiercely in his ears, Jack tried to jerk free again, but found he couldn't escape those meaty hands. He knew the cry was Daniel's way of saying he trusted Jack to get them both out of this. Jack's eyes narrowed, accepting the responsibility.

The native woman stroked the hair at his temple, pulling his gaze. If looks could kill, she'd be rotting.

"His fate is no longer your concern." The queen signaled to the guards restraining Jack. "Strip him of these rags and see that he is cleaned. When next my gaze falls upon him, there shall be no blemish to diminish my appetite. He must be properly attired as befits a royal concubine."

Jack let himself be pulled away, biding his time for an opportunity to escape and rescue Daniel from a learning experience that might strip away what remained of the scholar's fragile innocence.

* * * * *

Daniel tensed and sat up straighter in the dirt at the foot of the palm tree. The rough bark scraped his back through the thin layer of his t-shirt. His bonds held him fast so he couldn't get into a comfortable position no matter which way he shifted. Stretching his neck, he studied the fearsome features of the tiki carved into the trunk above him. A lone torch cast ominous shadows, seeming to give life to the inanimate frowning face. It could've been a twin to his living tormentor standing next to him, whom he was doing his best to ignore.

"Our time alone is short, blue eyes." Cruel fingers dug into Daniel's chin, forcing his gaze to center on the guard's groin. The man's other hand swept aside his sarong and exposed his thickening erection.

Daniel watched horrified as he stroked it like a hungry moray eel about to feed.

"Open your mouth."

Clenching his teeth, Daniel willfully looked away from the engorged flesh preparing to choke off his cries of revulsion. He felt it pressed insistently against his trembling lips before the sound of approaching drums caused the guard to step back.

"Later." The menacing promise drifted on a hiss.

With a deep breath, Daniel gathered his shattered nerves and schooled his features into a stoic mask. He'd learned long ago bullies thrived on fear. Jack had taught him many things. One was to never back down in the face of intimidation. Where in hell had they taken Jack anyway?

As if the thought was a cue, torches flickered, pushing back more of the darkness. Closer they wove through the trees, and a procession of warriors appeared. He watched in fear, not for himself, but for his stubborn, sometimes too vocally opinionated friend.

The glow from the leaping flames reached the opposite edge of the clearing where he'd been tied. On the ground in the center, leaves and bowls made of hollowed-out gourds were spread as if for a Polynesian thanksgiving dinner. The natives took places around this setting, crouching or kneeling with sporadic muttering to one another. Daniel was grateful they spoke English because his knowledge of South Seas dialects was hazy at best. For all he could tell they could've been Tonga or Samoan or the meanest headhunters on the planet.

Headhunters? The smell of roasting meat wafted to his nostrils, and his stomach churned. Surely they hadn't turned Jack into the main course for this feast? Shuddering, he recalled the way the queen had licked Jack's blood. He'd seen the hunger in her eyes and taken it for sexual appetite, but perhaps it was simply an appreciation for a fine hunk of meat.

Abruptly the drums ceased. A figure stepped from the shadows into the firelight. Daniel's pounding heart skipped a beat as he recognized Jack… but this was like no Jack O'Neill he'd ever seen before. This vision was savage, born of earthy passion, and entirely primal.

Daniel's mouth went dry at the sight of the naked chest glistening with oil. The brief sarong slung low on his hips left one thigh bare. Bands of spiked leaves circled the tensed muscles of his upper arms and calves. Firelight striped the firm body, sculpting the muscles in a play of light and shadow. Rage smoldered in the dark eyes as they raked the clearing, promising retribution to those who had dressed him.

The look softened into relief as his gaze met Daniel's.

Daniel forgot to breathe, forgot the tree scratching, forgot the tight bonds cutting into his flesh, forgot the guard, forgot everything except Jack. He could feel the air crackle between them as heat built, forging a connection and sizzling through his nerve endings. The jungle heat intensified around him.

Licking his lips, Daniel waited for Jack to erase the distance between them.

The moment dissolved as a spear prodded Jack forward, and another sharp point threatened Daniel's throat.

"Hey, I'm a dinner guest, not a pincushion."

Ignoring Jack's remark, the guard shoved him into a kneeling position next to the last vacant spot, his wrists still bound behind his back.

The weapon eased away from Daniel, but he remained conscious of its bearer standing vigilantly beside him as if awaiting an excuse to wield it again.

The queen made her entrance, sweeping the group with an imperious glance. Seating herself next to Jack, she clapped her hands.

At the signal, more people appeared and began serving food, passing around platters of roast meat and root vegetables, along with bowls of fresh fruit.

"Is my friend invited to the party?"

Daniel's stomach growled. He hadn't been hungry when he thought Jack was the main course, but now the thought of food made his mouth water.

"The sacrifice must be pure inside and out."

"I hate to tell you, Queenie, the kid may look bright-eyed, but he ain't no virgin."

Daniel could feel the heat of a blush creeping up into his cheeks and jumped into the conversation. After all, they were talking about him. "Actually, Jack, that's a popular misconception. Human sacrifices weren't always virgins…"

"Daniel." Jack's warning growl immediately silenced the lecture as Daniel suddenly understood what Jack was doing. A tainted sacrifice might be unworthy.

"His purity is not judged in that manner. He will fast until the ritual of preparation. Now is the time for warriors to feast." Plucking a piece of meat from the tray before her, she neatly popped it into Jack's mouth, open to object.

Almost choking, he spat the morsel out. "If my friend doesn't eat, I don't eat."

The queen's eyes narrowed, and her lips thinned with outrage. "For each insult you make, he will pay." Making a slashing gesture with her hand, she nodded to the man standing sentinel.

Daniel felt the blade of a spear brush softly down his cheek. Trying not to tremble he held his breath as it traveled the length of his body, seeking a target. He froze as it paused over his crotch, and he looked up to see the guard leering at him.

"I'm the one who spat out your freaking food. Take it out on me!"

With a flash, the spear arced and sliced the skin by the hollow of his throat. For a second he felt nothing. Then sharp fire lanced along his neck, radiating outward, until Daniel bit his lip to stifle his cry. He could hear Jack shouting over the pounding in his ears and wanted to assure his friend, but the metallic smell of the warm blood running beneath the neckline of his t-shirt made him slightly nauseous. He forced the reassurance out anyway. "I'm okay, Jack."

"Give me the damn food. I'll eat whatever you want. Just stop."

Daniel couldn't see Jack through the blur of reflexive tears in his eyes, but he heard the resolution in the man's voice. Daniel knew Jack would take double the punishment rather than see any of his team suffer. He blinked to clear his vision only to see the spear tip lowering towards his chest. Before he could think, the blade slashed again, slicing through his t-shirt across his upper chest. Burning pain streaked through him, tormenting nerves already raw from the previous assault. This time even though Daniel clenched his teeth, a moan escaped.

"What the hell was that for? I agreed to your terms." Jack's attempt to rise was swiftly aborted by a guard.

The queen waved a negligent hand towards Daniel. "That is so you will remember."

"My memory's fine."

"It will also prepare him for Kauhuhu."

Fear rose in a surge of bile up Daniel's throat. He knew that name. Swallowing, he took a few steadying breaths and asked the question, though he scarcely needed confirmation. "The shark god of Molokai?"

"The fresh blood will please the ocean god's brother."

"You've spilled enough blood for today." Jack's eyes challenged Lakanuki before they lowered to the food laid out before him. "Where's the next course? I'm starved."

Daniel watched Jack accept each morsel the queen fed him. Daniel tried to reassure him with his gaze, but when Jack met his glance, the food appeared to stick in his throat as if he had trouble choking it down.

"You tame easily."

Swallowing with determination, Jack opened his mouth for a retort, but saw the spear hovering over Daniel and let his barb die unspoken.

The queen smiled triumphantly at his surrender. Rising, she looked disdainfully down at him. "You will attend me in my hut. We shall see how far you will go to spare him pain." She swept from the clearing, leaving her men to escort him after her.

Daniel couldn't hold back any longer. "No, Jack. If I'm going to die anyway, fight her."

As he was led away by the guards, Jack gave Daniel a final encouraging look. "You're not going to die, Daniel. We're getting out of here. Just hang in there."

As darkness swallowed the unbowed shoulders, Daniel's stomach flip-flopped. She was going to make Jack sleep with her. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to sleep with her for Daniel's sake. He was startled by the realization that the last thing he really wanted was for Jack to sleep with her, period. Or for Jack to sleep with anyone. Daniel shook his head. It wasn't as if he wanted Jack to be a monk. It was just… it was just… Daniel's lips parted in surprise. If Jack O'Neill was going to bed with anybody it should damn well be _him_.

Daniel closed his eyes with a groan. This was just great. He was about to be fed to the sea in the morning, if Jack didn't pull a miracle out of his hat first, and here he was acting like a jealous, love-struck idiot over a man who would never think of him as more than a friend – not that he hadn't thought of Jack in exactly the same way this morning. When had those feelings of friendship deepened to love? Daniel hadn't even known himself he felt that way until this moment.

Another jolt of pain broke his reverie. Daniel gasped and looked up into his guard's mocking face. "But your queen said…"

"She is not here now, and you will satisfy me." His glance visually raped the body at his mercy.

The spear hovered over his carotid artery. As Daniel stared into the pitiless black eyes, he almost willed his tormentor to end it. What did it matter if he died here or at the bottom of the sea? Either way, Jack would never know how Daniel felt about him, and his friend would remember him fondly instead of with disgust. He was almost disappointed when the lance withdrew from him, leaving merely another shallow cut instead of striking a death blow.

Jabbing his weapon into the ground, the guard bent over him. Fingers probed and humiliated as the man brushed his sweaty skin against him suggestively. Daniel turned his head away from the unwelcome contact as the vines holding him to the tree were severed. The hemp tying his wrists behind his back was left in place. His abuser jerked him into a kneeling position and pawed him.

Daniel's numb legs gave him little support, but he struggled to stand anyway. There was no way he was going to willingly submit to whatever this sadist had in mind.

His attempts at defense were greeted by a low, derisive laugh as if his writhing had only excited rather than deterred. A fist clubbed the side of his head and rockets of black-edged pain burst through Daniel's vision. Suddenly he was falling.

Dazed, he looked up at a massive chest rising over him. Tattooed arms swam before his blurry gaze. Moaning a protest, Daniel fought to regain his senses as he was half lifted and his shirt was ripped open.

"Meloki."

Daniel was dropped back into the dirt as the offensive hands let go.

"Reolo, do you want to help me prepare the sacrifice?"

Another warrior stepped into Daniel's wavering view and grunted his assent.

It took everything Daniel had not to call out to Jack for help. He knew he'd never be able to fight off two of them in his weakened condition. Suddenly death seemed like the least of his worries.

The newcomer lowered his spear with alacrity. Anticipation burned in his eyes.

As the sharp tip poked his shoulder, Daniel realized the night was going to be an endless round of pain and humiliation.

* * * * *

The wrong end of a spear being pricked dead center on his chest snapped Jack's eyes open. He glared at the guard who maliciously bared his teeth in a feral smile. Jack stirred but received another jab instructing him to stay still. So this was preliminary fun and games while the queen snored away.

Jack closed his eyes again in frustration. How had he managed to sleep on the floor next to the queen's bed? It wasn't that he'd never slept on dirt with only his arms for a pillow listening to the heavy snoring of his cellmates in Irac. Nor was sharing close quarters filled with the musky and more unpleasant than not body odor of another unusual in his life.

It was Daniel. How could he have slept knowing his gentle friend was tied uncomfortably to the rough edged tiki and probably being terrorized by the muscled natives who guarded him?

Those men had stared at his teammate with undisguised lust as if Daniel was a particularly tasty morsel. Just because Jack had been spared rape at the hands of the queen since she wanted to wait until the sacrifice had been made to purify their union and perhaps result in a child didn't mean that Daniel had been granted the same courtesy. The image of cruel hands stripping Daniel of his clothes while he was forced to kneel in the dirt and service laughing brutes churned Jack's stomach with a wave of fury. No one had better have robbed his Dannyboy of that innocence – and Jack had no doubt that Daniel was a virgin in such things – or he was going to rip them into so many pieces that even the tropical winds couldn't scatter them all.

He began to work harder at stretching his stubborn bonds, all the while breathing through his mouth to avoid the reek of unwashed flesh. Jack dismissed the sharp ache in his wrists as insignificant, and the sticky warmth of blood was important only because it wet the hemp, making it more pliable.

The raucous cacophony of birdsong increased as there was a subtle change in the air. Dawn was quickly advancing.

"My queen," the guard offered in a gentle prompt.

Jack heard Lack-o'-Nookie's breath catch in a snort as she awoke. Showtime. He stretched the thick hemp on his wrists more, tightening his jaw against the increased throbbing of flesh rubbed raw. Nothing mattered except getting Daniel to safety.

The queen rose from her bed, her naked flesh growing more pungent as she leisurely wrapped her sarong about her hips.

He met her hungry gaze unflinchingly even though she boldly eyed his crotch. Jack ignored the memory of her fondling hands reaching under the cloth swathing his own hips and her grunt of pleased approval as she felt his width and length. It had been a purposely cruel examination, her fingers pulling and pinching the tender skin to gain a reaction as if testing his resolve not to fight her and provide her with another opportunity to hurt Daniel. Jack's lack of expression had infuriated her into twisting even harder. He'd nearly bitten his lower lip through and kept his thoughts on keeping Daniel safe. He'd be damned before he let her punish Daniel more on his account.

"The sun approaches. It is time to pay homage to the sea."

"Can't we just use my credit card?"

"Keep a respectful tongue, Keaka. The sacrifice still may spill more blood." With a curt motion of her hand, she gestured for Jack to precede her from the hut.

He complied in silence, grimacing at the name she'd chosen last night as a local approximation of his own. It would take more than that to transform him into one of her subjects.

As they emerged from the shelter, Jack looked frantically around trying to locate Daniel, but didn't see him anywhere.

"We must hurry," the queen directed as warriors closed in, herding Jack with their spears along a semi-steep trail leading towards the shore.

As he stumbled along the rocky lava path, Jack cursed the trees which hid any glimpse of Daniel. At last the growth thinned, and the way leveled. They stepped onto a flat stone promontory overlooking the ocean. A series of rough-hewn stepping stones led up to a large flat rock where Daniel stood at the edge of a precipice. Jack nearly stumbled again at the first sight of him.

Bathed in the muted gray-golds of pre-dawn, the bare-chested man stared out to sea, his profile serene and gilded.

"Daniel!" Jack couldn't help the name escaping his lips. He took a few steps closer to the base of the stones up to the platform, but before he could begin to climb, firm hands grabbed him, stopping his forward progress.

Dazed, Daniel turned to look down at him, a sweet half-smile on his juice stained mouth. "Jack." The name was sighed with longing and contentment through lips that looked kiss-swollen.

Jack's heart turned over and thudded to a stop as he saw the utter trust and adoration in those wide blue eyes. Before he could fully comprehend his reaction to that expression, his gut twisted as he took in the other man's condition.

Daniel's shirt had been stripped away to reveal long, shallow, but obviously painful cuts from those damn spears. Thin trickles of blood ran from them as if someone had viciously scrubbed them open while cleaning him. Technicolor bruises, large and small, dotted his body. Jack's eyes narrowed as he recognized imprints of fingers just above Daniel's waistband. What had they done to him?

He looked for shame in the expressive eyes but found them strangely empty. A purple shade stained Daniel's lips and the area around his mouth as if he'd been forced to drink deeply. His pupils were pinpricks in wide pools of blue, which held no awareness of the surroundings but only of Jack, clear evidence that Daniel was doped to the gills and blind as a bat since those bastards must have taken his glasses during the night.

Daniel took a step toward Jack but was pulled back by the two guards flanking him. One of them poked his arm with a spear hard enough to draw fresh blood, twisting Daniel's pleased expression into one of pain and surprise as if to say how could he be hurt now that Jack was here? "Jack, make--stop."

Making a cry of protest, Jack pulled ineffectually against the iron grip anchoring him. Fury spilled from his gaze aimed at the man who'd just cut Daniel. He recognized the same one who'd enjoyed tormenting his teammate the evening before.

The guard met Jack's eyes with a scornful laugh. He negligently trailed his fingers in an obscene caress across Daniel's abused chest, streaking blood from the scrubbed open wounds.

A tide of rage the like of which he'd never experienced almost overwhelmed Jack. How dare this filthy pig put his hands all over _his_ archaeologist?

"Enough, Meloki!" the queen commanded before Jack could. "The sacrifice must not be defiled. He is now consecrated to Kanaloa."

Meloki stepped submissively back as the queen ascended to Daniel's side. An attendant handed her a wreath of flowers. Lakanuki reverently placed the floral crown on Daniel's head and tenderly kissed his cheek in farewell. "Tell Kanaloa his children ask of his grace a bountiful harvest of fish from his sea."

Daniel's lips curved in a befuddled smile. "Ohh-ki-doh-kie."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gently turned him to face the sea. The vulnerable line of his back made Jack's breath catch in his throat. Even with his hands tied behind him and covered with bruises, Daniel looked like the masterpiece of some ancient sculptor, chiseled muscles defined beneath his velvety skin.

Jack's first impulse was to reach out and touch, and his hands pulled against his loosening bonds. Suddenly he was propelled forward as the queen signaled him to stand at her side.

"You will bear witness to this, our most sacred ceremony, and become one with our people."

"Screw your people and your ceremonies."

"You will learn your place." She guided him into position next to Daniel.

The woman couldn't know her words held a basic truth. As long as he and Daniel were side by side nothing could defeat them. Not even the ten-foot drop at their feet.

"Jack?" Daniel swayed towards him, his face alight with contentment.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Jack tried not to let his worry color his tone. He breathed deeply to clear his mind, but the scent of Daniel: flowers, berry juice, blood, and something else that summoned fierce protectiveness sent his logic spinning.

Streaks of crimson and vermilion heralded the sunrise as the first of the planet's two burning disks appeared over the horizon.

"O great Kanaloa, receive our sacrifice!" the queen proclaimed.

Suddenly the space at his side was unbearably vacant as Daniel was shoved over the edge.

"No!" Jack screamed, straining against the men who held him in place, forcing him to watch. Although he fought with bitter savagery, he couldn't break their hold on him as Daniel's head disappeared beneath the tranquil sea.

"It is done."

The queen's quiet words penetrated the animalistic rage flooding Jack's heart. He didn't feel the hands releasing him. He could only stare in horror as the crown of flowers, now a funeral wreath, floated over the spot where Daniel had sunk below the surface. With painful clarity, Jack saw the empty years stretching before him without Daniel at his side. His feelings crystallized into one. He'd just watched his heart drop into deep blue death.

With a roar of denial, Jack broke the final strands holding him and leapt over the side of the cliff in a clean, sure dive. He arced into the center of the wreath, scattering the flowers.

He blinked against the sting of salt water in his eyes as he shot downwards. Passing by a large fish, Jack made sure he gave it a wide berth. Playing hide and seek with sharks wasn't an activity he wanted to engage in.

Pumping his legs, he searched the cool, clear depths for Daniel. His air gave out before his will did, forcing him to seek the surface. Gulping a burning lungful of oxygen, Jack ignored the furious shouts of the natives above him, who threw a few spears but were apparently afraid to follow into the sacred spot.

He plunged back into the water, more determined than ever to find the best part of him. This time he spotted weak movement and aimed straight for it. When his hands clasped Daniel's arm, Jack gave a thankful prayer to the one who watched out for archaeologists and the colonels who loved them beyond reason. He hugged him tight and propelled them both towards the sunlight and pure air.

When their heads broke the surface, Jack gave a tired grin in relief. The strong current had pulled them out of sight around the far edge of the promontory. They were safe for the moment, but he swam for as long as he could to increase the distance between them and the enemy. Daniel's dead weight in his arms made him head for shore sooner than he would have liked. Dragging them both onto the deserted beach, Jack's jaw tightened at the still form. Death couldn't claim Daniel yet—not when Jack had just discovered how much he needed him.

* * * * *

Daniel was only aware of the security of being gently rocked in a pair of strong arms. They spoke of safety, of caring, and told him he was infinitely precious. Fingers trailed up and down his arm, petting him in soothing strokes. He kept his eyes tightly closed, afraid if he opened them this lovely dream would shred like smoke in the morning wind.

A fat drop splashed on his cheek. Daniel scrunched his nose at the rain before the wetness reached the corner of his lips, and he tasted the essence of salt. Crying? Who would shed a tear over him?

The need to know forced his eyes open. He blinked to bring the blurry face above him into focus. Amazement parted Daniel's lips. Jack's familiar features were transformed by the raw edge of grief. Somehow Daniel managed to force words past the dryness in his throat. "Jack. It's okay."

"Daniel. Hey. How ya doin'?" Surreptitiously wiping away the evidence of his emotional display, Jack schooled his expression into concerned assessment. "I wasn't sure you were still with me for a while there."

"Where else would I be?" Reluctantly Daniel pulled away from the comfort of Jack's embrace, struggling to sit up on his own. A supporting hand between his shoulder blades steadied him. Daniel took a moment to just breathe. Everything hurt. "Where're Sam and Teal'c?"

A frown wrinkled Jack's forehead. "Don't you remember, they went back through the Stargate while we stayed here so you could study your artifacts?"

After a moment's concentration, Daniel recalled the attack in the temple and a miserable night spent imagining Jack forced to serve as a sperm donor for the native queen. "I remember." He paused, searching for the right words. "Jack, are you… hurt?"

"My knees are a little sore, but I'll recover."

Sorry he'd brought up the question, Daniel shakily rose to his feet. He didn't want to embarrass Jack further, and he didn't want to remember that horrible night either. "So what now?"

Jack stood. "As soon as you're up to it, we need to put some more distance between us and Queen Lack o' Nookie and her tribe."

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure? We can give it another minute or two if you need it. After all, you almost drowned."

Daniel blinked. "I don't remember that, but I feel okay now." He took a step and staggered, giving the lie to his assertion.

Jack immediately responded, wrapping an arm around Daniel's waist.

Recoiling from the touch, Daniel objected, "I can manage on my own."

"I know you can, but you've been tied up, sliced open, starved, drugged, pushed off a cliff, and almost drowned. Let me help." Jack's voice held a note of suppressed impatience.

Daniel's ears burned with shame. Jack had done so much, and they obviously needed to move fast. He could force himself to ignore the compulsion to burrow against Jack's body. "Thanks," he said simply in a small voice.

Jack's arm came firmly around his waist again and pulled him in tight so they could cover ground. "We'll see about finding you some food as soon as it's safe to stop."

All the muscles in Daniel's body tensed as Jack's warmth flowed into him. It was all he could do not to melt, but he sternly reminded himself this was his friend. He didn't want any rash behavior to jeopardize that. "Don't worry about me."

Jack snorted. "Too late. It's become a habit." His gentle pressure urged Daniel forward.

As they walked, Jack filled in his memory gaps about the drugging and near-drowning. Daniel tried to concentrate on the words and keep his mind off the way Jack's arm felt around his naked back or the way his own fingers brushed the skin of Jack's bare thigh on the other side of the sarong.

After what seemed like an eternity of tramping through the jungle, but was probably only about an hour and a half, Jack stopped by a small stream.

Daniel was grateful for the chance to catch his breath.

They still had a ways to go. They were taking the long way around, following the shoreline on a roundabout path back to the Gate, to keep from getting lost by cutting inland. They were grateful the soft dirt under their bare feet made the walking easier than they might have hoped.

Daniel flopped wearily down on the bank, too tired to scoop the water into his parched mouth. The effort of keeping his responses to Jack under control had tired him as much as the physical exertion.

"Daniel, you need some water." Jack looked up from where he was splashing at the stream's edge.

"I know, I know." Daniel couldn't keep the crankiness from his voice. He was tired and hungry, and his muscles felt like they'd been stretched beyond their limits.

"Oh, for crying out loud."

Daniel started as the gruff words were succeeded by cupped hands ladling water and holding it to his lips.

"Here, drink."

Gratefully Daniel lapped up the fluid, but the feel of Jack's fingertips against his tongue and the heady taste of Jack mixing with the water made his heart start pounding. It took everything he had not to close his eyes and begin to suckle those strong, capable fingers until Jack begged him for more. Guiltily Daniel pulled back, hoping fervently that Jack remained oblivious to his desires.

Sighing, Jack returned to the muddy bank and bent to scoop up a handful of the wet dirt. His short sarong rode up even further, molding the fabric tightly over the curve of one rounded cheek.

Daniel gritted his teeth, willing his shameful erection to subside. Jack would deck him if he knew. What was wrong with him anyway? Jack was a man, and his best friend. How could he be having these thoughts about him? Yet he couldn't tear his gaze away as Jack painted muddy stripes along his skin in camouflage. Powerful muscles dappled in shade and sunlight flexed and rippled as Jack went about his task unaware of Daniel's yearning gaze.

"Ready for me to do you?"

The invitation cut across Daniel's contemplation. Had he heard right? Was Jack offering…? "What?"

"Where do you want me to start with your mud bath?"

Daniel's fragile hopes crashed to earth with a painful thud. "Do you really think this'll stop them from seeing us?"

"Don't know, but I'm hoping it'll help. We don't even know if they're following, but we've gotta assume the worst and take precautions. Here, hold still. I've gotta be careful not to get the mud into your cuts."

Daniel felt Jack's trembling fingers as he smoothed the damp goop over his sweaty skin. He wished he could control the tremors Jack aroused in him. Hopefully Jack would put it down to exhaustion, which Daniel guessed was the reason behind Jack's shakes, unless reaction was setting in from what the queen had put him through. Daniel mentally began to count backwards from one hundred in Abydonian. Anything to keep his mind from the tingles Jack's touch was sending through his body.

He hadn't finished counting down when Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Time to make tracks."

Daniel switched from Abydonian to ancient Sumerian as Jack's arm went around his waist again, and they resumed their trek.

As they progressed, sweat began to bead on Daniel's skin. It stung as it mixed with the mud and ran into his cuts. He pressed his lips tighter and endured. Jack didn't need to know about his petty irritation. He had enough on his mind trying to keep them both alive.

Daniel's legs gave out as the afternoon shadows lengthened.

"Easy, Danny." Jack's worried voice was infinitely patient. "Stay here a minute. I think I hear running water. Let me find a good spot to make camp for the night. I'll check it out and be right back."

Too ashamed to reply, Daniel simply nodded. He couldn't take another step. He'd been a burden, slowing them down all day long. Jack would be better off to leave him behind, but he knew that would violate the number one rule in Jack O'Neill's personal code of ethics: never desert a member of your team – even if he was responsible for your current condition and more than deserved to be abandoned.

"Found us a spot." Jack broke through the brush.

Daniel jumped, so lost in his self-pity a herd of mastadges could have stampeded by without him noticing. "That's good. After you, Jack."

Two hours later with night around him, Daniel sat by the small fire, pleasantly drowsy and full at last. Jack continued to amaze him with his survival skills. Daniel's only contribution to their supplies had been the slightly squashed chocolate bar and tube of sunblock he'd discovered in his pants pockets along with the GDO which was mercifully still intact.

Jack had found a site with plenty of fresh water in the shelter of a natural rock wall with its very own shower in the form of a waterfall. Not that Daniel felt like bathing at the moment.

Jack had ordered Daniel to sit and rest while he set up camp. "You're exhausted. We can't let you hurt yourself any worse than you already are."

While it was one command Daniel obeyed without question, he loathed himself for doing so, even though it left him ample time to watch Jack.

Jack made a fire by rubbing two sticks together and blowing ever so gently to coax the flames to life. Daniel watched those mesmerizing lips, imagining they could rouse a willing lover as easily as they brought heat and then flames from dry tinder.

Food came next on the agenda as Jack scaled a nearby tree, his sinuous arm muscles begging to be stroked, as he climbed hand over hand to reach the fruit at the top. As he tested the weight and ripeness of the fruit, cradling the globules in his cupped hands, Daniel could imagine them taking the most tender care of his skin in the most intimate places. As if that wasn't enough, the evening breeze fluttered the sarong around Jack's legs before billowing it open in a teasing game of peek-a-boo, exposing firm and inviting flesh to Daniel's longing gaze. Not even Salome and her infamous veiled dance could have presented a more provocative image than Jack unconsciously did.

By the time Jack had fashioned a spear and firmly grasped its long shaft in his steady fingers, Daniel's mouth was completely dry and parts of him were achingly hard. Even now as the taste of the succulent fish lingered on Daniel's tongue, he couldn't shake the image of Jack's muscular torso strained and poised to thrust his weapon downward into the waiting pool below.

Daniel was thankful for the time it had taken Jack to clean and cook the fish to get his disordered senses back under control. He'd snatched the opportunity to dunk his head in the bracing water. Jack must've thought he had a tropical fever, because he'd growled, "What in hell are you doing?"

"Just cooling off."

The truth was he'd been infected by a severe case of Jungle Jack. He wasn't sure how he was going to sleep at all with Jack curled protectively beside him. It was going to take every ounce of intelligence he possessed to think up reasons not to turn to Jack and beg him to make love to him until he could no longer think at all.

* * * * *

He could almost believe the waterfall painted shimmering rainbows on Daniel's skin on purpose, unable to withstand such an irresistible canvas. His head tilted back, Daniel sparkled in the morning sun as the cascading water sluiced over his arms and chest. Droplets shimmered in the air before trailing south over the altogether desirable length of that firm body.

Jack was ready to grab him and ravish him right then and there.

God, what was he thinking? This was Daniel. He should be watching out for his teammate and not thinking of ways to pounce. And Daniel needed some care right now judging from the red, irritated marks of his spear cuts. So Jack had better pull himself together and stop this line of thought right this minute.

"Daniel, don't stay too long in the hot sun or you'll crisp up like a piece of bacon. You'd better come over here and let me put some sunblock on your back."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Jack." Running his fingers through his dripping hair, Daniel stepped clear of the falling water. He stretched as if basking in the freshly clean sensation. "Besides, doesn't that mud make your body itch? Come in; the water's fine."

Jack hated to break it to his companion, but they were going to have to reapply the mud as soon as they got moving again, which would have to be as soon as Daniel finished his morning shower.

His gaze drank in the sight of that gloriously naked body. He could still remember the feel of the warm, velvety back pressed against his chest all night long. He hadn't wanted morning to ever dawn.

As Daniel turned to face the waterfall, he exposed the elegant curve of his back and a tantalizing glimpse of firmly rounded cheeks. Jack ached to press his lips in the warm hollow at the base of Daniel's spine and nuzzle his way upward until he had an armful of wild, wet, wanton Dr. Jackson.

Maybe cold water wasn't such a bad idea, Jack mused, feeling the fabric of his sarong straining against his growing erection. Taking Daniel up on his suggestion, he slid into the water, grateful for the cold wilting his desire away. He deftly unknotted the sarong and tossed it on the bank. With sure, firm strokes, he cut the water as he swam in the direction of the waterfall.

After some lazy paddling and diving, he shook his head, sending liquid flying through the air. He looked around to check the sun's position and unobtrusively what Daniel was doing. All he saw was a glimpse of white tush as Daniel arced like a dolphin and dove. Suddenly Jack felt like he was in a jacuzzi as heat rushed up his groin.

When Daniel broke the surface again, there was a big grin on his face. "Jack, look what I found!" He held out his hand to display several spearheads.

Jack would've liked to stay there all day and play, but it was beyond time to get back to reality. If he didn't think survival, Daniel was going to find something else in this pool, and Jack wasn't sure their friendship could survive his urges, especially after the abuse Daniel had endured at the hands of those natives. How could he tell him that he wanted to do the same only with infinite tenderness, a lot of preparation, and love? Jack mentally shook his head. When they got home, Jack was going to have to convince Daniel to share the trauma of his night alone while he controlled his need to kill those men for taking what should have been his. "That's nice, Daniel, but we gotta get going now."

"But there's some great stuff down there."

_Is there ever, Jack thought, remembering that some of Daniel's best bits lay below the surface of the pond. "What you found is another reason for us to move on, unless you want to meet old Queenie again. We're lucky they haven't caught up with us before now." He hated himself for having to be the one to remind Daniel of the natives._

"No, I can tell these are very old. They're coated with green slime. They've been down there for years. And there's lots more down there. We can find out all about Lakanuki and her people."

Jack rolled his eyes. Trust Daniel to forget everything and everyone once he found some rocks to study. "Didn't we find out everything we needed to know?" His voice was gruff.

Daniel's face fell before it brightened again. "You're the one who taught me we need to know as much as we can about our enemy." Before Jack could respond, he again dove out of sight.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack slapped the water ineffectually, wishing it could be the backside of one stubborn archaeologist. When Daniel resurfaced he was going to be on the receiving end of one of Jack's prime lectures on listening to orders. Jack waited for the blond head to pop up. And waited… and waited. What the hell was taking so long?

A strong flashback to a wreath floating on the water doubled Jack's heartbeat. Without thinking any more, he dove. Kicking to propel himself through the clear water, he searched the depths for a familiar form. Spotting movement near a short outcropping of rocks, he swam towards it. His heart plummeted when he saw Daniel was entangled in some vines. Frantically he raced to free him before their air gave out.

He ripped the greenery out by its roots to loosen its grip. The strategy worked. He grabbed Daniel, pulled him tight against his chest in a no-nonsense hold, and hauled their asses upward towards the air.

Reaching the surface he towed Daniel quickly to shore. Pulling him onto the grassy bank, he started mouth-to-mouth.

Jack had barely started to blow breath into those lungs when fingers threaded in his hair and pulled his head back. Jack stared into bewildered blue eyes blinking into consciousness. As he watched, a darker shade swirled into that gaze, and need kindled in their depths. Before Jack had time to register that Daniel was okay, the fingers touching his scalp tightened and drew his lips swiftly downward.

The world dissolved around him as he lost himself in the perfection of that searching kiss. The realization of what had so recently become his dream froze him into unresponsiveness. Before he could take in more than the wonder of that soft mouth pressed against his, he felt the hands slide from his head to his shoulders and push him away.

Bewildered eyes searched his face for an answer.

"Daniel, what just happened here?" Jack's thoughts were whirling like a hamster on a wheel. Nothing made sense.

"Didn't you… weren't you…?" Daniel's words stammered to a halt, and eyes widened in horrified comprehension. "God, I'm sorry! I thought… but it was just mouth-to-mouth. I'm sorry." Daniel began to roll away, but Jack stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Daniel, don't be sorry. I'm not."

The words stopped Daniel's efforts to escape, and he lay staring up at Jack in disbelief. "You're not?" he breathed.

In answer, Jack's mouth swooped down, covering those uncertain lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. This time he was able to fully luxuriate in the sensation. As Daniel's mouth opened under his as if Jack's heat had melted his insecurity, Jack couldn't hold back the low growl of pleasure in his throat.

Daniel whimpered as Jack's tongue plunged into his mouth. The sound broke the last of Jack's barriers, as everything he'd been holding back since yesterday gushed forth on a tide of passion. Daniel was very much alive, exquisitely naked, and responding beyond Jack's wildest fantasies.

Jack had to feel more. With a move worthy of his respond-in-an-instant black ops days, he rolled onto his side and pulled Daniel with him to lie side by side on the sweet grass. His enthusiasm overbalanced the move, and Daniel wound up on top of him, which suited Jack just as well, even though it broke their kiss.

Jack could hear Daniel softly murmuring something over and over. At first he took it for a foreign language, but with a rush of humbled surprise he recognized his name. Spoken on those lips in that way, it sounded as tender as a whispered prayer. Yet Daniel's arms were not those of a saint. His hands locked behind Jack's back, clinging together as if he'd never let him go.

Deciding to return the worship in his own way through his actions, Jack began to blaze a trail with his lips along the sculpted cheekbones (highlighted now with unfamiliar stubble holding its own unique appeal), across the classic nose (with a surprising bump in it, he must ask Daniel about that sometime), and over to run the tip of his tongue along one mobile eyebrow. He felt butterfly soft kisses on his throat as he brushed a feather light flick of his tongue across the tiny spikes of softness that were Daniel's eyelashes. He could feel the warm satin of the long, lush body pressed fully on his, and my oh my weren't some parts longer than others.

His hands ran down that smoothly curving back, coming to rest on the taut butt which gave a pleasurable shiver at his urgent touch. Kneading the firm flesh, he clutched Daniel to him as he pressed upward. Hooking a leg around one of Daniel's, he rocked them back onto their sides.

His rocking motion inspired Daniel. Daniel's hips and groin surged to meet his, and Jack gasped as the movement brushed his achingly hard cock against one of equal rigidity.

Jack thrust without thinking, trying to mesh his flesh with Daniel's. Daniel's hips surged towards his, matching his pounding rhythm.

Daniel threw back his head. Jack's lips claimed that exposed throat with a light bite. His tongue felt the thudding pulse point, and he sucked hard, tasting sunshine, salt, and the lingering essence of the waterfall. Daniel's responsive moan quickened his own pulse.

Daniel's hips drove into his with almost bruising force. Exultation shot through him at the blatant evidence of Daniel's frenzied need for him. His fingers roamed to Daniel's hips and tightened, crushing their bodies together, urging him to ride faster and harder. Jack's breath came in ragged bursts as he pumped furiously. Daniel's lips and hands seemed limitless with kisses, strokes, and tender nicks of teeth followed by a hot, wet tongue. Sweat trickled along his ribs, slicking his skin and mixing Daniel's moisture with his. Grunting with pleasure, Jack focused on that sweet mouth and captured it while his hips ground in savage, primal need.

A shudder was a precursor to release. All the muscles in Daniel's body seemed to go rigid as he arched his neck back, gave one final thrust, and shouted Jack's name. Hot fluid spurted across Jack's stomach exciting Jack beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Mesmerized by those kiss-swollen lips and the dazed blue eyes above his, Jack's whole body exploded in one skyrocketing burst. Pleasure shot from him as his own fountain mixed with Daniel's, merging into a sticky stream of joint passion.

A sated smile curved Jack's lips as he recovered his breath. His eyes sought Daniel's, and his heart twisted at the uncertainty clouding the blue. Reaching out in reassurance, Jack pulled the unresisting body into a comforting hug.

"Jack, I…"

Jack shushed him with a brief kiss. This was no time for fears. "Thank you." He brushed the fringe back from Daniel's forehead and started at the trail of blood his fingers left there.

"What?" Daniel asked, reacting to his look with renewed tension.

"Shit! You're bleeding again." Jack stared in dismay at the blood and dirt streaking the reopened cuts. "I never should have…"

"But I wanted to."

"That's no excuse! This was a mistake." Jack rolled away, bringing Daniel to his feet as well. "We've got to get you out of here and back home to proper care. Get your butt in the water and rinse off while I collect our clothes."

Daniel didn't protest, but the slump of his shoulders told Jack he'd made the right decision. He was plainly tired and the loss of blood would only weaken him more. Wounds quickly tended to go septic in the jungle.

With Daniel once again clean and clad in his fatigue pants, Jack took a quick duck and knotted the sarong into a more practical loincloth. Abandoning the muddy camouflage as hazardous to Daniel's cuts, Jack decided their best strategy would be to move as quickly as they could. It would be at least another day and a half march to the Stargate.

"Let's head out." He hustled Daniel away from their camp and set out through the jungle once more. He was too focused on scouting a trail and on his own thoughts about what had just happened to pay much heed to Daniel.

* * * * *

Daniel stumbled for the third time in as many minutes. His legs trembled with each new step, but he doggedly endured the pace Jack set. Sweat stung his open cuts, and the drone of insects kept time with the pounding in his head. Even though flies swarmed and bit him, he didn't have the energy to bat them away. He kept blinking to clear his vision as the jungle shimmered in the late afternoon heat.

None of these obstacles seemed to bother Jack. His stamina never flagged, in striking contrast to Daniel's own.

He couldn't blame Jack for not turning around to look at him. Why would he want to be reminded of their embarrassing lapse this morning? Jack himself had termed it a mistake.

Daniel couldn't think of it as a mistake no matter how Jack felt or what it might cost him in the future. It was a one-time glimpse into heaven for him just as much as it was a need for Jack to reassert his maleness after a night being sexually abused by that bitch of a queen. Daniel felt that was the least a friend could do, except that was the problem, wasn't it? Daniel's feelings for Jack went deeper than friendship. He'd only felt this intense passion for one other person – Sha're. And just as it had then, his feelings overwhelmed him, leaving him unable to do more than simply love the keeper of his heart.

The difference this time was his feelings could never be reciprocated. And he understood that, he really, really did. But that didn't make his need to hold Jack, kiss him, and please him in every way possible go away. It just was. It was not dependent on Jack's returning his feelings.

All he could do was swallow it back and be the kind of friend Jack needed even if it meant his soul dried up a little more each time.

His view of Jack's strong shoulders blurred as his knees buckled, and he staggered against the rough bark of a tree. He bit down on his lip to stifle a groan of self-disgust at his own weakness.

Suddenly he felt supporting hands helping him up.

"I've got you, Danny."

Daniel pulled away from the solicitous touch and straightened determinedly. "You don't have to pamper me, Jack. I can keep up."

Jack's eyes were warm and reassuring. "I know you can, but you don't have to."

"That's just the point. Yes, I do."

"No, you don't understand. It's time to break for the night anyway. I'm tired, too. I think we put enough distance between us and the enemy that we can make camp."

A guilty flush stained Daniel's cheeks as he remembered how Jack had started out the day by rescuing him from drowning, and then tirelessly fought a path clear through the thick undergrowth for the rest of the day. Not even to mention what he'd done for him yesterday. Of course Jack was tired. He'd been doing his share and most of Daniel's, too.

"You're right. Do you want to stop here?"

"This stream I've been following should lead out to the ocean soon. You can hear the surf breaking. It can't be much further, so let me lend you a hand for a bit."

Daniel listened and heard the soft whooshing of the waves in the distance. He'd been concentrating so hard on staying upright and following Jack he hadn't even noticed they were paralleling the shoreline. His sweat-dampened skin tingled at the thought of balmy ocean breezes. Accepting Jack's arm around his waist, Daniel walked on, trying not to be too much of a burden and drain any more of Jack's strength.

The rays from the setting suns caressed Daniel's face as they stepped from the shelter of the greenery. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying the feel of the cooler salt air on his heated skin and heard an echoing sigh from the man beside him as Jack leaned closer. _Jack must be relieved to get rid of my added weight_ , he thought. He would have liked to snuggle against Jack's side to enjoy the view, but he reluctantly pulled away. "You want me to gather some wood?"

"If you feel up to it."

Actually Daniel didn't. He felt like dropping where he stood and going to sleep until morning, but he forced a tight smile and said, "Sure. I'll look for some of that fruit you found yesterday while I'm at it."

"No, you won't," Jack argued. "You're not climbing any trees. I'll get the food."

Daniel gave him a weary salute and wandered out onto the beach looking for dry driftwood. By the time he deposited the last armful, his body was even sweatier. He wrinkled his nose, deciding he smelled as bad as those villagers, so he shucked his pants and headed for the inviting water.

As the foam lapped at his toes he gave a sigh of contentment and stepped further into the strong, sucking current. His blue eyes widened in alarm at the powerful sensation, but then he relaxed as he realized the waves pushed him back to shore just as surely. Moving deeper, he felt the water slide over his thighs and was about ready to dunk under when Jack's voice stopped him.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing now?"

Daniel jumped and turned around, meeting Jack's glittering gaze. "Just cleaning up a bit."

"For crying out loud, your shoulders will get burned twice as fast under these double suns. Let me put some sunscreen on you." Snatching up the tube, Jack waded into the water to meet Daniel.

Obligingly turning around, Daniel let Jack smooth the lotion into his shoulders. As those commanding fingers kneaded the ointment into his skin, Daniel licked his lips, remembering the intoxicating taste of Jack's kisses from this morning.

The hands dipped lower over his ribcage. As they traveled the length of his back, Daniel arched, stretching like a cat being petted. He was glad he was facing the ocean so Jack wouldn't see his burgeoning erection. He couldn't bear feeling Jack's touch and yet wanted more of it all at the same time. A need which had no name was building inside him.

A wave broke over him, pushing him back against Jack. His mouth opened in shock as he felt Jack's matching need. Jack wanted him again? He'd thought that morning was just a one-off, a way to get past the terrible things they'd experienced at the hands of the natives. Maybe once hadn't been enough to regain the control that she-devil had ripped away. If Jack needed him to exorcise the last of those demons, he would.

Turning with an unspoken question on his lips, he was taken aback to see the raw desire darkening Jack's eyes almost to black.

Tucking the tube in his loincloth and closing the distance between them, Jack paused just before their lips touched. "Daniel?" he asked permission.

Breathlessly, Daniel nodded.

Jack's lips completed their forward motion, closing over his and stealing what trace of breath remained. Daniel's mouth opened further, inviting Jack in. Their tongues molded hungrily to each other, cresting and receding between their two mouths like the ebb and flow of the waves tumbling around their bodies.

Jack's arms folded him close. Daniel's hands slid across that strong chest, the crisp hairs lightly tickling his fingertips as they explored lower. As he brushed his thumbs across Jack's nipples, he was rewarded by a groan low in Jack's throat, and he felt Jack press himself closer against him. His hands strayed lower and encountered the knot of the loincloth. His fingers tugged impatiently at the rough cloth as Jack squirmed beneath his touch. At last the knot gave way and Jack's fingers covered his, catching the material and the sunblock before they fell into the ocean. There was a thoughtful look in Jack's eyes as he began to wrap the cloth around the tube, preparatory to tossing them up the beach.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack avoided answering.

"I know you, Jack. There's something in your eyes, something…" He tried to understand the wordless request he saw there. "Something you want?"

A hand reached out and gently brushed his face. "I want you, Daniel, any way you want it."

Daniel shook his head. He could tell that wasn't all of it. "Tell me. Please." Daniel glanced at Jack from under his eyelashes, willing him to say it.

"I was just thinking..." Jack broke off, squinted at the horizon, then looked back at Daniel with eyes somehow both intense and remote. "I want us to be… I want to feel… I want to be inside you."

His voice was so low Daniel wondered if he'd only imagined the words. But he realized it was what he wanted, too. This was the need he'd been unable to put a name to earlier. Jack inside him. God yes, the need surged through him again at the very thought.

Unable to speak, he nodded his agreement.

"Daniel…" Jack began in a cautionary tone.

"Jack, I want this as much as you do." It was the one thing he was sure of, though his thoughts swirled like the water around them. "Please. Make love to me."

He watched Jack swallow and look down at the bundle in his hands. He appeared to come to a decision and looked back up with a tender grin. "What do you say we see if we can discover a new use for sunblock?"

Daniel simply held out his hand.

Unrolling the bundle, Jack handed over the lotion and then tied the cloth around his neck scarflike to keep it out of the way.

Uncapping the sunblock, Daniel squeezed a liberal amount on his fingers and passed the tube back to Jack. Smearing the lotion over his hands, he reached out and tenderly grasped Jack's cock, pumping lightly to turn the task of coating it into an arousing game.

"Daniel." Jack's husky rasp warned him to stop or it would be all over before it began.

With a shy smile, he turned and leaned back against Jack.

"God, Danny, you're so beautiful," Jack murmured before tenderly laving the sensitive curve of Daniel's ear with his tongue.

Daniel was sure his eyes crossed. Feeling as close to the edge as Jack must, he panted, "Now, Jack. Need you now."

He heard the tube empty the last of its lotion and a splash as the empty container was tossed away before a slick finger slid up inside him into an untouched place. It felt foreign and at first he wriggled in discomfort which drove it deeper. Unexpectedly the discomfort changed to intense pleasure. His mouth gaped open. What had Jack just done? Daniel didn't know, but he wanted more of it and now.

Instead, the incredible new sensation halted.

"Are you okay?"

"What's taking so damn long?" Daniel hissed through gritted teeth. "The Great Wall of China was built faster."

"I have to be sure you're ready."

"Trust me, Jack, I am."

"Daniel, trust **me**."

Daniel felt a second finger slowly join the first, and he bit his lip at the stretching sensation. Jack had been right. Part of him was ready, but part obviously wasn't quite yet.

The probing stilled. "Am I hurting you?"

He soothed the note of anxiety he heard in the quiet voice. "You never really could, Jack." He was already adjusting and wiggled his hips downward to reaffirm his words. A light kiss on the nape of his neck communicated Jack's caring. He turned his head and sought those lips with his own as a third finger joined the others.

A gasp went from his mouth to Jack's, and Jack stopped. "Is it bad?"

"No," Daniel breathed, "it's good. It's so, so good. Only one thing could be better."

The fingers pulled out of him, leaving him feeling suddenly bereft and wondering if Jack had misunderstood. But almost immediately they were replaced by something round and throbbing against his entrance. Unsure why Jack didn't go forward, he realized Jack was awaiting his consent. Trying to communicate his complete readiness, he wiggled his hips again. "Yeah sure, you betcha."

Jack groaned as his playful words were thrown back to him. "If you're joking, you must be relaxed. I just hope you're not sorry."

"I know I won't be, no matter what. You asked me to trust you and I do, even with this."

"What did I ever do to deserve that?"

"You're you, Jack."

The words must've granted the final reassurance for Daniel felt the half pain/pleasure of being breached. He pushed back to hurry the motion but felt Jack's strong fingers steady his hips, reigning in his eagerness to a safe notch.

"Slow and perfect for you." Jack's breath warmed his ear as that powerful length eased deeper inside him.

Daniel trembled as his hands covered Jack's, squeezing and stroking in wordless encouragement. Inch by agonizingly slow inch he was being filled with Jack, but he felt desperately greedy for all of him. Breath caught and escaped in a moan at the internal caress. As if the elements were answering his plea, the ocean current pushed him back against Jack, pulling in the final inch. He heard Jack's deep groan echo his own.

The backwash of the tide sucked him out, separating him from Jack a little, but before his whimper of protest died away another wave pushed him back again, impaling him once more on Jack.

They quickly picked up the natural rhythm, Jack thrusting as the waves added their power to his, sending Daniel to indescribable heights of ecstasy.

He thought it couldn't be more perfect, until a more powerful wave slammed into Jack, driving that cock all the way in with a deep, demanding thrust that made it seem as if Daniel's bones were dissolving.

An inarticulate cry escaped his lips as a cool spray of salt droplets caressed his face. Daniel realized Jack understood his desire when he felt strong hands steering his hips to the place where waves broke a little more roughly, Jack never losing the pounding contact inside him.

Daniel felt as wild and untamed as the waters whirling around them. He bucked as Jack's hands covered him, urging him to explore the animal side. This feeling was so new to him it scared him a little at first but it seduced him, too. Jack like the ocean had a wild streak, unexpected and thrilling, and Daniel just this once wanted that passion to surge strongly in him, too. He abandoned his inhibitions and dove into it recklessly.

The crest of a huge breaker spilled over them both as Daniel cried Jack's name. He heard his own name torn from Jack's throat in a roar mixing with the roar of the ocean.

Hot fluid surged inside him as foam broke around them both. Daniel leaned his head in the hollow of Jack's shoulder as he mixed his cream with the bubbles of the ocean. Strong arms tightened around him, and Daniel felt himself guided into the safe harbor which would always be waiting as long as Jack was there.

As Jack helped him out of the water with an arm around his waist to steady his trembling legs, Daniel tried to find the words to express what he'd felt when Jack was inside him, something so perfect it was as if Daniel had found a code to a secret language only he and Jack could speak. "Jack, I…"

"Shh, not now. Sometimes words aren't needed. Just be."

Daniel felt reassured as Jack's grip tightened as if he were some precious sea treasure. Jack brushed his dripping hair off his forehead, cupped his face gently between his hands, and loved his mouth with the tenderest of kisses.

Daniel sighed and snuggled against the length of that promising body. He let himself be led to the campsite at the edge of the trees. They settled on the sand, and Jack held him wordlessly. Daniel knew he'd be held like this all night long after the suns had faded from the sky and the warm stars smiled upon their snuggled forms.

* * * * *

Jack opened his eyes and for once his restless spirit felt no inclination to roam. Peace saturated his limbs, and for a moment he couldn't remember where the feeling of contentment came from.

He became aware of the comforting weight against his body matching him breath for breath. He realized his arms were full of a warm, yielding Daniel Jackson, and that empty place inside him that always greeted the morning sun was filled with the heartwarming knowledge he'd never be alone as long as this man was with him.

Jack unconsciously tightened his arms, and Daniel murmured, tucking his head more snugly under his chin. He was struck by the very gentleness of their positions. Jack had thought he'd seen it all, done it all, but it took this man to make Jack realize he hadn't felt it all. He had gloried in their wild passion yesterday, thrilled he could make Daniel lose control like that and was surprised to find this deep stillness which lay inside him like an untouched well was equally satisfying.

He'd told Daniel yesterday they needed no words, but now Jack found they needed no actions either. Only the press of skin on skin and the rhythm of Daniel's heart beating steadily beside him.

Looking up at the twin suns high in the sky, he was almost bemused to see how late the morning was. The usual up-and-at-em, good-morning-campers Jack O'Neill had slept well past his usual time and even more, didn't care if he spent the rest of the day learning all the gentle secrets Daniel was willing to share. No beer, no hockey, just tasting kiss after kiss from those slightly salty and surrendering lips. Who knew that would be his new definition of paradise?

An appropriate setting for Daniel who looked like a young god in the morning light. Needing to taste that ambrosia that was the food of the gods – see, Jack had been listening to one of Daniel's interminable, er that is, very interesting lectures – Jack pressed his lips into that soft hair which smelled of ocean and wind and purity of soul.

Daniel stirred at the touch, trying to burrow deeper inside Jack's skin.

The luscious mouth opened in a soft sigh, and Jack couldn't wait any longer. He had to steal a kiss.

He traced the outline of those lips with his and began to smile as he felt the soft brush of Daniel's eyelashes against his cheek. Jack didn't want to miss it. He had to see the look in those eyes, know in that unguarded moment what Daniel felt for him.

Dazed blue eyes blinked sleepily at him. When they finally focused on Jack, they lit with utter selfless love as if everything he was was Jack's for the asking. Jack felt a burning deep inside his chest, a fierce joy that Daniel was his.

"Jack?"

Clearing his throat of the huskiness he felt building there, Jack rasped, "Good morning, Daniel." Embarrassed at the betraying vulnerability, he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. The fever heat beneath his lips shattered the peaceful moment.

Loosening his embrace, he ignored the whimpered protest and laid a hand on Daniel's forehead. "Daniel, you're sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not very much."

Concern roughened Jack's voice. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

Daniel averted his gaze. "Since yesterday, but I didn't want to trouble you with it. It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Tired, bull. Those cuts are probably infected." Jack felt an impulse to shake him, but instead stood up and pulled Daniel very carefully to his feet. "We've got to get you home."

"Home?" The word epitomized wistfulness. It was clear Daniel could spend a long time here with Jack and never complain.

"You know what they say. It's where the heart is." And he gave a squeeze to show his heart was actually in his arms.

Daniel took the promise for what it was and dressed without complaint, while Jack knotted his sarong securely about his hips.

Without a backward glance they abandoned paradise and set out on the trail for the Stargate. By the time they reached the ruins where they'd been captured, Daniel was leaning heavily against him and shaking noticeably. Jack tightened his grip as Daniel's knees buckled.

"Easy there, big fella. It's not much farther now."

"I can make it, Jack."

"Sure you can. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"All of them?"

"That's what I thought. We're taking a break now."

"Good idea."

Jack's mouth tightened. Daniel giving in too easily must mean he felt even worse than he was letting on. As he eased Daniel to the ground, he could feel the fevered heat blistering his skin like a bad sunburn. Daniel was flushed, his eyes dulled in a finely drawn face. Angry stripes across too pale skin like he'd been clawed by a vicious cat marked the inflamed cuts.

What Jack wouldn't give for a first aid kit and some ointment to put on them, but they'd have to make do with water to clean them and cool Daniel down. He gestured to the nearby stream they'd been following.

"Let me clean up those cuts for you."

Daniel nodded tiredly and allowed Jack to help him to the water's edge. They knelt on the bank. Cupping his hands, Jack scooped the water up and trickled it over Daniel's shoulders. As the cool rivulets trailed over heated flesh, Daniel's muscles knotted and his teeth began to chatter.

"You're doing good. Hang in there. It won't be much longer now."

Daniel managed a slight nod, but looked at him with such trust that Jack's heart twisted. How could he look at him that way? The whole reason he was in this condition was because Jack hadn't protected him in the first place. It was Jack's fault he'd gotten captured, cut, and thrown off a cliff. If Jack had been doing his job properly, Daniel never would have gotten hurt at all or be here now so sick he could hardly lift his head. With the fever raging in him, did Daniel even comprehend the danger they were still in? How cognizant was he at all? With a fever this high, how could he be in his right mind? In fact, Daniel hadn't behaved like Daniel since the last time they were at this temple. Jack's stomach clenched at the thought the last two days had been nothing more than a surreal, fevered dream for Daniel. Had the younger man been accommodating Jack, his own feelings suppressed? If so, Jack had finished what the tribe had begun and turned Daniel into a sacrificial lamb after all, on the altar of Jack's desires.

Jack was so lost in the horror of this idea he almost forgot the man he was bathing until a bit back groan jarred him to awareness. "God, Danny, I'm sorry."

"Just take me home, Jack. I want this to be over."

Jack pulled his hands back as if he'd been slapped away. Oh no, what had he done? Daniel had been in a weakened, delirious condition, and he'd taken advantage of him. How could he ever make this up to him?

"Jack, please. I need your help."

"Anything, Daniel."

"I don't think I can get up on my own."

Jack didn't have to be asked twice. Pushing aside his thoughts to be dealt with later – they were no use now and wouldn't help get Daniel into Doc's tender care – he helped Daniel to his feet, keeping his touch caring but neutral.

With every step that led them closer and closer to the Stargate, Jack willed his strength and health into Daniel. He was covered in sweat by the time they reached the DHD, and Daniel was nearly a dead weight. He was pushing the third symbol for home, when a spear whizzed by and clattered to the ground beyond.

He whirled around, keeping himself between Daniel and the unseen danger. "Stay back!" he shouted as he saw Queen Lakanuki and her warriors bearing down on them.

"Keaka!" she shouted.

Jack's mind shot into overdrive. He had to think like Daniel and act like himself. He quickly punched symbols four and five making two more chevrons glow.

The warriors' advance rush slowed. From the shock on their faces, Jack was guessing they hadn't seen anybody come through the Stargate in a very long time. He hoped his ruse would work.

"I have seen your god, uh Kaanapali." That was either the name of the ocean god they'd mentioned or a beach in Maui he'd once vacationed at; he couldn't remember which. Whatever, it was close enough. "And he's given me the power." Jack quickly punched the sixth and seventh symbols. The Stargate wave shot outward and pulled strongly back into the ring, making the natives murmur with awe. "If you piss me off, I'll flood your land with water."

The queen and her men fell to their knees in terror and bowed low.

"That's more like it," Jack uttered under his breath. Aloud he said, "I go now to return to the water and our new home among the gods. If you see this water in the stone, run deep into the forest and do not approach the strangers. Some gods will not be as benevolent as I." He wouldn't wish the Goa'uld on even this bunch. If Lack o' Nookie was this bad on her own, he hated to think what she'd be like with a snake in her head.

He fished the GDO from Daniel's pocket and swiftly keyed in the code. Slinging the semiconscious man's arm over his shoulder, he renewed his grip on his waist. Daniel's head lolled onto his shoulder. Jack stepped through the Gate, taking Daniel home to safety, and saying good-bye to the paradise he'd found for all too brief a time.

* * * * *

Even on the edge of drugged sleep, Daniel knew he was well-tended and safe, but that didn't prevent his arms from aching with emptiness. He needed reality to cling to. He needed to wake up and know he was home. He needed…

"Jack?" he croaked, licking dry lips.

Immediately he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, and he turned his face into the soothing touch.

"I'm here, Daniel. Thought I was gonna have to find a princess to kiss you."

Daniel opened his eyes to the sight of Jack's warm smile and wished those lips would kiss him awake. He didn't need a princess when he had a damned handsome colonel to remind him reality was better than make-believe.

Even though right now reality for him meant a hospital bed, an IV drip, and a frustrating lack of privacy. He could hear the slight noises indicating someone was working at the other end of the infirmary. And the ever-present smell of disinfectant had replaced the fresh ocean air. But what did any of that matter when Jack was there and looking beyond fine as the light caressed his features and gleamed in his silver hair like a halo.

Daniel nearly smiled. Somehow haloes and Jack O'Neill didn't quite go together. Yet just as oddly, heaven was found in the same pair of brown eyes. Daniel's heart skipped a beat. He had to tell Jack now before he lost his nerve. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a hoarse rattle.

"Hang on, have some water." Pushing the button to raise the bed, Jack leaned over to plump the pillows and ease Daniel into a comfortable position against them. Daniel missed the warmth of his body and his reassuring touch when Jack straightened. Picking up a cup with a straw, he held it out for Daniel to sip.

Cool liquid slid down his parched throat. That felt much better. As soon as he could speak, he tentatively asked, "Dream?"

"No, it was real."

"All of it?"

Jack's eyes slid guiltily away. His low voice barely reached Daniel's ears. "I'm sorry."

Daniel's eyes widened in consternation. What was Jack sorry for? Was Jack sorry they'd been together? "No, it was my fault. You needed a friend after the queen raped you, and I **am** your friend, Jack." He wanted to be so much more, but he'd settle for whatever Jack needed.

"She didn't rape me. She was saving that for later, after the sacrifice." Jack's eyes grew bleaker. "But I can understand why you'd be thinking along those lines. That night couldn't have been a picnic for you."

Daniel's emotions see-sawed from relief Jack had been spared the trauma he'd feared to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it, Daniel. I saw how those natives were lusting after your beautiful body. They intended to have their fun before the sea god got you."

Struck dumb for a moment, Daniel could only stare at Jack. Beautiful? Jack thought he was beautiful? That wasn't a word a guy would use about a buddy. Somewhere a small bud of hope began to grow inside Daniel. Maybe, just maybe… He decided to trust Jack with his heart, knowing that even if the man beside him was in some way disgusted by the revelation, his very best friend Jack O'Neill would not be.

"The only fun they had was cutting me up with their spears. One of the guards wanted more, but another one had clear ideas about keeping the sacrifice unspoiled. You're the only man that has ever touched me that way."

Jack looked stricken. As he opened his mouth, probably to apologize again, Daniel said quickly, "And the only one I would ever let touch me. Not only because I thought you needed to, but because I want you to."

Daniel waited, studying Jack as intently as he'd ever studied any ancient language. His heart hammered, trying to work its way up into his throat. _Say something, Jack._ _Say anything, except that you hate me._

Jack laid an evaluating hand on Daniel's forehead. "That's probably just the fever talking."

"I don't have a fever now, Jack."

"But you did, and everything's still mixed up in your head. You only went along because you thought it was what I wanted."

"You wanted it. Past tense. But you don't want it any more. You don't want me any more." Daniel withdrew, hugging himself even though it nearly pulled the IV out of his hand.

"No," Jack said huskily. "Not that. Never think that, Daniel. I'm trying to think about what's best for you here."

"Don't think, Jack. Just be." He watched Jack's eyes flare as his own words were echoed back to him, and he kept his gaze steady, loving, committed.

Jack took his hand and began to raise it to his lips as if to kiss his palm, but Daniel pulled back and gave a little shake of his head to remind his impetuous colonel they weren't alone.

Shooting him a regretful smile, Jack leaned close as though he would tempt fate with a kiss after all. Instead he whispered, "Tomorrow. My house."

The heat that suddenly flooded Daniel's body had nothing to do with fever. "Promise?" he managed.

"Yeah sure, you betcha."

The words cuddled Daniel's heart, erasing his fears and filling him with anticipation.

* * * * *

Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face as he heard the car drive up outside. The airman he'd asked to bring Daniel to his place from the infirmary was right on time.

"Alooo-ha!" Jack pulled the door wide and gave Daniel an eyeful. He'd picked the gaudiest red Hawaiian shirt he could find to top his cut-off blue jeans, his feet were bare, and the woven straw hat on his head looked like a reject from _Gidget Goes Hawaiian_.

Daniel stood on the doorstep, his mouth agape in amazement as he gawked at him. A twinkle lightened the blue eyes before a half-smile tilted those luscious lips. "Uhh, Jack, miss your sarong?"

"Welcome to Fantasy Island." Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of shirt, he yanked Daniel over the threshold and shut the door behind them.

"Whose fantasy, Jack?"

"Ours, I hope." Jack couldn't wait any longer. He crushed Daniel's lips to his, stealing his breath as passion flared wildly. Daniel responded hungrily, clasping Jack to him as if he wanted to climb inside his skin. Regretfully, Jack eased back, his lips slowly parting from Daniel's as almost of their own accord they tried to maintain the contact as long as possible. Before those passion-glazed eyes could darken with disappointment, Jack gently brushed his knuckles down Daniel's face. "Let's slow it down, Daniel. This is a fantasy I want to last."

Daniel regained control of his breathing before he swallowed and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Wanna tell me why you're dressed for a luau?"

"What, this old thing?" Jack winked roguishly. "I thought we both deserved a celebration and a little commemoration of our tropical adventure. Because while some things really sucked, others… didn't."

"Don't tell me you built a lagoon in your backyard."

"No, but would you settle for a beach in the bedroom?" He tugged an only-too-willing-to-follow Daniel down the hallway, and watched in delight as he froze in the doorway.

Jack smiled as Daniel stared at the results of his careful planning. A striped beach towel lay atop the sheets, the reading lamp positioned over it creating the glow of a miniature sun. A plate of sliced pineapple and other fresh fruit sat on the bedside table, and condensation trickled down the sides of two bright blue drinks complete with little umbrellas. Soft music played in the background.

"Is all this for me?"

"For both of us, Daniel."

Daniel moved slowly into the bedroom, his hesitancy more that of a crasher at the party than the guest of honor.

Moving up behind him, Jack lightly rested his hands on Daniel's shoulders. He felt a pleasant shiver under his touch. Leaning close, he whispered in Daniel's ear, "There's pineapple and strawberries and kiwi and watermelon."

Daniel walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "But you forgot the best part, Jack."

Jack looked around trying to think of something he'd missed. He raised an eyebrow and waited.

Daniel held his gaze a moment before he licked his lips, and a blush heated his cheeks.

The sight of that tongue caressing those lips inched up the heat in the room. Jack took two steps forward before he could stop himself. "What part is that?" His voice was so husky he almost didn't recognize it.

Azure eyes devoured him. "You, Jack."

The words stoked the fire Jack had been making such an effort to keep banked. He could feel corresponding heat radiating from Daniel's body as he leaned across him. Smiling as he heard Daniel swallow hard, he selected the juiciest bit of pineapple from the tray. Slowly he righted himself and brought up his hand bearing the fruit, asking permission with his eyes.

Daniel nodded wordlessly, his gaze large and unfocused behind his glasses.

Jack stroked that full lower lip with the succulent fruit and had to swallow himself as juice dribbled enticingly down Daniel's chin. Jack realized the gasp of indrawn breath he heard was his own as Daniel's tongue darted out, flicking over Jack's juice-stained fingers and sucking them into his mouth. Daniel's eyes closed as he savored the taste.

Jack groaned low in his throat as the denim he wore felt too confining for his groin. Who could've guessed this often shy, buttoned-down, plaid-loving academic who could lose himself in ancient rituals at the drop of a hat would be such a sensual creature at heart? He could feel the smile curving Daniel's lips, and he slowly let his hand trail down Daniel's chin and neck and chest until it rested on his thigh.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like another, er..."

"Appetizer?" Jack smiled. "I'm hungry, too."

Jack plucked another piece of pineapple from the table and put an end in his mouth. Leaning close to Daniel he waited until those blue eyes lit with understanding, and Daniel's lips closed over the other end.

Jack was the first to nibble, but Daniel met him in the middle as they consumed the last bit… and each other. The mingled sweet and tart taste of the pineapple seemed to complement the flavor of Daniel, all big-eyed softness one minute and stubborn-chinned just-begging-to-be-kissed the next. Jack had to taste more.

With a wicked smile he deliberately picked up another slice and let the juice dribble over Daniel's throat.

Daniel's brief protest turned quickly into a groan as Jack lapped it up. A trickle ran down the hollow of his throat, pooling at the base.

Jack felt the merest hint of a vibration against his lips at the slight whimper escaping Daniel's throat at his touch. With sticky fingers he maneuvered the shirt buttons open so he could follow the last drop of juice trickling down that warm skin.

The sight of a gash made him pause. He'd better take care not to get the acid juice anywhere near those half-healed cuts. He popped the fruit he held into Daniel's mouth, and Daniel licked his fingers clean, removing the last trace of stickiness. Jack pressed a whisper of a kiss above the wounded area, repeating the soothing ministrations as he unbuttoned the shirt and discovered each mark. When he had loved his way down the heaving expanse of chest, his fingers sought the buttons of Daniel's jeans before a hand covered his own.

"Jack, stop. Please."

Jack froze, staring up at bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. _Shit oh shit oh shit!_ What had he done wrong?

The wavering voice continued, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I thought I could do this, but I just can't."

Blinding guilt ripped into Jack. "It's all right, Danny." His voice sounded strained and distant to his own ears. "We won't do anything you don't want to do."

"I thought I could handle this, Jack, I thought I could be satisfied, but it's not enough. I need more."

"More?" Jack didn't understand. He'd lain his heart on the line. There was no more to give. He'd given everything he had.

"I thought I could keep my feelings out of it," Daniel went on in a low, torn voice, "that it'd be better than not having you at all, but I can't just have sex with you. I love you, Jack, but God help me, it's going to kill me to feel you touching my body and know I can't touch your heart."

For an extended heartbeat, Jack couldn't speak. "For a bright guy, sometimes you're denser than me."

"Huh?" Long lashes blinked over baffled eyes.

Jack didn't know if he wanted to kiss or shake the man, but this time it was words, not actions, that were necessary. "I love you, Danny. And if words aren't enough, I'm just going to have to keep you in this bed until you understand sign language."

Daniel's lower lip trembled, but before he could voice his doubt, Jack swooped in, intent on kissing him senseless.

After a moment's hesitation, Daniel's arms went around him and clutched him desperately. As oxygen deprivation began to set in, Jack finally felt Daniel relax as his resistance melted away with his fear. The lips under his grew pliant as they finally accepted the truth of Jack's feelings.

With a last nibble of those delectable lips, Jack pulled back just enough until they were nose to nose. "Daniel, now that we've got that settled, can we get on with the first course? I don't want to talk with my mouth full."

Taking the choked laugh for agreement, he reached back down for the jeans buttons and unfastened the rest of them. With infinite care Jack released him from the straining fabric. Dropping to his knees he paused over the weeping tip and inhaled the scent of Daniel. As his mouth hovered over the head, Jack savored the heady essence of arousal and longing. Whoever thought he would want this? But this was Daniel, and suddenly he couldn't wait to taste.

"Jack, you don't have to. I don't expect this."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Jack's rough growl was negated by the softness of his touch as he eased Daniel into his mouth.

Wordless ecstasy erupted from Daniel's throat as he leaned back on his arms and wriggled into position so he could keep eye contact with Jack.

As Jack loved his way down that throbbing shaft, he was amazed at the tender fire burning in Daniel's eyes. He'd never seen quite that look before. Mixed in with the wonder was the openness of love, as if everything Daniel was was reserved solely for him. Jack felt the full impact of that look like a jolt clear through to his soul. A fierce pride swept through him as he vowed to return the feelings he saw expressed in that look by making Daniel lose all control under his touch.

Although he'd never done this before, Jack knew what he liked himself, so he relaxed his throat and engulfed the straining cock to the very root. The ensuing gasp gave him a hint that maybe Daniel liked it, too. Grabbing hold of the belt loops at Daniel's hips he anchored that thrusting body to the bed as Daniel surged up nearly gagging him. Oh yeah, Daniel liked it just fine.

He swirled his tongue as he eased back as a promise he wasn't leaving Daniel, only retreating to a more comfortable pace. Responding to the groans directing his progress, Jack sucked and gulped, determined to enjoy every bit of this course of the feast he'd planned and to ensure Daniel enjoyed it even more. The wild whispering of his name made Jack feel like a starving man. With a final moan, the whispering grew in intensity and became a shout as Daniel's orgasm rippled through him and surged into Jack. Juice sweeter than the pineapple's flooded Jack's senses, and he swallowed greedily, determined to get it all. As Daniel began to soften on his tongue, Jack licked him clean and with a tender kiss for the still swollen head released him from his mouth.

Sitting back on his heels between Daniel's splayed legs, Jack surveyed with satisfaction the results of his loving: one archaeologist sprawled all but senseless on his bed. Mission very definitely accomplished. On to the next course.

Without taking time to unbutton his shirt, Jack tugged it over his head and tossed it behind him.

"You have the best ideas, Jack." Sitting up, Daniel slipped out of his shirt and pitched it across the room to land next to Jack's.

Jack hurriedly unbuttoned his cut-offs and sighed in relief as he stepped out of the restricting material.

Daniel reached for him, eagerness plain on his flushed face.

Avoiding the searching fingers, Jack knelt to slip off Daniel's shoes and socks. He felt Daniel's hands settle on his shoulders.

"Jack, won't you let me do for you what you just did for me?"

Jack lifted his eyes and met the questioning gaze. He smiled crookedly. "I was kind of saving myself for dessert."

Daniel looked at the fruit tray and back at Jack. "You want some watermelon?"

Jack waggled his eyebrows and tugged Daniel's pants and underwear down until they fell below his knees. He leered suggestively. "I want some you."

"Me?" Daniel's breath quickened again.

Jack snagged Daniel's pants the rest of the way off and threw them behind him. "You," he growled. "Definitely you." Not waiting for Daniel to respond he pounced.

He kissed Daniel all over, barely giving him time to feel one before planting another elsewhere on the wriggling body. As he progressed, he nudged Daniel slowly up the bed.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like to play with my food."

Jack felt a giggle rumble through Daniel's chest, and for just a moment his eyes widened before a slow smile spread over his face. "What was that?" he mock growled.

Daniel couldn't help it. He giggled again.

"Are you telling me you're ticklish, Daniel?" Jack proceeded to test his theory.

"Jack, Jack, stop, Jack!" Daniel begged, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes as he curled helplessly away from the frontal assault. "Please stop!"

"No mercy."

Jack neatly flipped him onto his stomach and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. As Daniel's laughter began to subside, Jack reached for the bottle of suntan oil hidden next to the bed. Uncapping it, he adroitly squirted some along Daniel's spine.

Daniel wriggled again.

A glistening trail of oil trickled down his spine and pooled just above his butt.

Jack placed his hand in the small of Daniel's back to still his movements. "No more tickling, Daniel. Slow and tender, the way you deserve it."

Straddling Daniel's body, Jack felt the hard muscles underlying the softness as he smoothed the oil into his skin. The scent of tropical coconut filled the air as he rubbed in the glistening liquid, taking extra care in massaging the cuts. Fraiser had assured him the vitamin E in the oil would aid in quick healing.

Jack could feel Daniel melting bonelessly beneath his touch and with a low sigh give himself over to whatever Jack had in mind.

Jack also melted into his task, utilizing his whole body in the massage. Slippery with oil he slid over Daniel's body. He groaned as his cock stroked across the cleft in Daniel's ass.

Wholly engrossed in this exotic new activity, Jack thought it couldn't get any better until a husky voice begged him, "Jack, please. I want you."

Kissing his ear tenderly, Jack whispered, "Anything."

"I want to feel you inside me."

The words sent another current of arousal straight to Jack's groin. His fingers slid southward until they came to rest on Daniel's firm bottom. Lightly kneading the flesh, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"If I tell you yes in twenty-three languages, will you believe me?"

Hearing the frustration Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's test that, Danny." He slipped a well-coated finger inside him.

"Da," Daniel moaned.

"I understood that loud and clear. Remember, though, you're in trouble if you start speaking in one of those obscure dialects." As he felt Daniel relax even more, he added a second finger to the first and waited.

"Oui." Daniel writhed trying to increase the feeling.

"Ooh la la, Dr. Jackson. Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you speak French?" The impatient squirming told Jack he was ready for a third finger. As he added it, Daniel clutched the sheets in his fists and hissed, "Yes, yes, dammit yes, Jack. Now!"

"So much for the language lesson," Jack smirked as he removed his fingers and slathered oil on his cock. He paused at the tight opening.

"Jack." The name was gritted out.

Jack didn't delay any longer. He didn't want Daniel to wait for what they both desperately needed. With one smooth thrust he slid slowly home inside that amazing heat.

"God, Jack, that's better than chocolate cake. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"Let me give you the specialty of the house." Jack pulled out and thrust home. And it did feel like home to Jack, like he belonged there more than anywhere in or out of the world.

As he thrust, even the careful movement brushed against Daniel's prostate. Daniel gasped and arched his spine. "Can you turn up the heat back there?"

"Any more and you'll be flambé." But Jack responded with a harder thrust.

"I don't care if I'm custard as long as – oh God, that's it!"

Jack's hips seemed to have a will of their own. They'd found the right pace, a bit more frantic than he'd wanted, but completely satisfying to them both.

Daniel's backside quivered with every thrust as if the skin on skin were saying, "Yes, more, harder please."

As Daniel began arching back to meet him, Jack's mind splintered, and he became one driving force. He needed to become part of Daniel or have Daniel become part of him, all consuming. At the last moment, Jack tempered his wildness, and the final stroke was ultimately gentle. Buried to the root inside Daniel, he whispered, "Danny," and felt as sated and spent as after a five-course dinner – and dessert. _Much better than chocolate cake_ , he thought as Daniel came seconds later.

Smiling at the sound of his own name still trembling on the air, Jack tightened his grip around Daniel as he eased out and slid so they were face to face.

Daniel's gaze was still a bit crisscrossed. "Wow," he breathed and snuggled closer until his head was tucked under Jack's chin.

Jack idly trailed his fingers up and down the oily spine. "That was almost perfect, Danny."

"Almost?" Daniel tilted his head to look questioningly at Jack.

Jack smiled lazily before kissing the puzzled forehead. "Only one thing could be better. Looking into your eyes as you say my name."

"Oh." With a sleepy grin, Daniel snuggled again under his chin. "We can try that tomorrow for breakfast."

"And lunch and dinner?" Jack asked, cuddling him a little closer. He could feel Daniel smile against his chest.

"Sure, Jack. Wouldn't mind gaining weight from this menu."

"Don't worry about that." Jack felt Daniel nestle sleepily against him. "I'll make sure you get all the exercise you need."

As Daniel's arm curved around his side and his legs entwined with his, Jack simply held him knowing those natives on P3X-452 had been half-right in their sacrifice. What they hadn't realized was they needed Jack, too, because the only way an offering to the gods would be perfect was by joining two halves of the same whole.

THE END

* * *


End file.
